


On Your Knees

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Leia Organa, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pegging, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Han's death grief stricken Leia needs an outlet for her anger. She seeks Poe out, bends him over a table and roughly peggs him. Poe is confused, but can't refuse his idol. Dubcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TFA kink meme. Dubcon

Poe tries not to tense as he hears the door to his quarters open. There’s only one person with unrestricted access to them and it isn’t someone he was hoping to see tonight. Though he won’t lie to himself and say that he didn’t expect to see her, not after everything that’s happened the last few days.

“On your knees Commander.” General Organa’s voice is cold as she speaks. She always speaks in a commanding way, her voice carefully guarded, but this is different. Tonight her voice brooks no argument, and Poe falls to his knees, only thankful that he had the foresight to leave BB-8 to stand guard at Finn’s bed side.

General Organa steps closer and raises her hands to tangle them in Poe’s hair. “You’re so very pretty, just like your mother.” 

Poe isn’t sure if she’s talking to herself and the fact that she brings up his mother bothers him. Maybe if he can get her talking they can pretend what she wants won’t happen. . . and if not. . .Poe knows that he’d do anything for her even this. “General I-” 

A finger to his lips silences him. “I didn’t come here to talk; you and I both know that.” 

“Yes General.” Reaching up with fingers that tremble just the slightest bit Poe begins to undo the buttons on her trousers. Maybe if he pretends this is another circumstance or someone else because despite Leia Organa being Poe’s hero he’s never entertained sexual thoughts about her, her husband maybe. He’d grown up with a lot less interaction with Han Solo, Leia was practically an aunt or second mother to him (and don’t think about that).

Licking his dry lips, Poe slides his general’s pants down her legs and is met with the sight of a large black dildo attached to a strap-on and tucked into her pants as he does. He can see that it’s double sided, the other piece already nestled inside of her. “G-General?”

General Organa tugs on his hair until he’s looking up at her. “We’re going to try something different tonight Commander.” Poe wonders if her use of his title and not his name is a way of disassociating him with what she’s doing; if she felt any regret for this she wouldn’t keep coming for him like this.

“This is only going to go one way but I’m offering you two choices right now Commander.” General Organa’s gaze is steely as she looks down on him; all of the warmth he is used to seeing there is none existent. “You can either bend yourself over that desk and prepare yourself as I watch or you can suck this dildo until I tell you to stop and I will give you rudimentary preparation.”

Either choice leaves Poe in a position of humiliation before his general and it hurts to think that she’s being so cruel because she’s hurting so much inside. Han’s death was harder on her than she had let on to anyone in the command center. It’s been a week since Starkiller Base and it’s only now that she’s acting out on it. 

If it helps then Poe is willing to submit himself fully, no matter how much it may tear out his heart to do so.

Without saying anything Poe gets to his feet and goes over to his desk to dig out the jar of slick he keeps there. With a steadying breath he sets it aside and strips down aware of General Organa’s eyes watching him as he does. 

“H-H. . .” Poe swallows and steels himself before speaking, turning to face her as he does. “How do you want me General?” 

She considers his question for a moment, he feels vulnerable under her gaze. “Bend over the desk Commander.”

It won’t be easy to prepare himself that way but Poe nods, twisting the cap off the jar and setting it on the corner of the desk before coating his fingers in a considerable amount of the product. Bracing his legs against the legs of the desk, he arches his back until he’s in a position that allows him to slip a hand behind himself and slowly ease a finger inside of himself. 

With the right person Poe may make this into a tease, drawing it out long enough that his partner is practically begging to fuck him. Tonight he goes for quick and efficient, using more slick than needed to try and make things easier. He knows General Organa won’t hurt him, she needs him to be able to fly, but Poe can tell that she isn’t in a mood for patience either. 

Poe presses a second finger in working to loosen the muscles, it’s uncomfortable but manageable. This isn’t about his pleasure anyway, he’s here to serve is general. When he gets a third finger in it does hurt but he ignores the pain, it’s mostly a sharp sting anyway. 

“I think that’s enough.” General Organa says sharply as Poe begins fucking himself with the three fingers to try to adjust faster. “Spread your legs, ass up and lean over the desk fully.”

“Yes General.” Poe repositions himself; the new position has his chest flush on the desk with him gripping the top of it. It also has his ass sticking up at just the right height for General Organa to push the dildo into him with one smooth motion. “Hngk!” He can’t quite stop the sound from escaping him as he’s penetrated. 

Biting his lip hard Poe tries to keep anymore sounds from escaping. His rooms are somewhat removed from the rest of the pilots but not enough for them not to hear it if he’s loud. 

General Organa’s thrusts are brutal and efficient as well as wholly impersonal. At first she doesn’t even touch him, it’s not until she starts to speed up that her small hands settle on his hips and hold him tight enough that he knows there will be bruises there. Some people look at her small stature and age and they think that General Organa isn’t physically capable but those hands hold more strength then it seems.

When she starts hitting his prostate Poe’s body begins to react on its own accord, General Organa picks up on it. “Touch yourself Commander.” She orders using the same tone that she uses when she’s dealing with members under her command that she’s not pleased with. Poe’s only ever heard her speak to him in that way a handful of times since he’s joined the Resistance.

Poe doesn’t fight the command, reaching between his legs to stroke himself, he’s not fully erect so it’s mostly awkward but he manages to get himself hard enough that he receives pleasure from his hand. 

“That’s good.” One of the general’s hands runs up the curve of his spine all the way up until it’s in his hair, grabbing it sharply so that she can pull his head back. “Come undone for me Commander, show me who you belong to.” 

There are tears in his eyes and they aren’t because of the grip on his hair. He blinks them back quickly and tries to get himself off as quickly as possible; he just wants this to be over. Squeezing his eyes tightly he tries to imagine that it’s a faceless lover behind him and that makes it a little easier. His orgasm isn’t great; it’s painful really as it shudders through him leaving him pliant and exhausted.

General Organa thrusts into him a few more times before shuddering against him and Poe wonders if she actually got pleasure from this beyond the physical aspect of it. He doesn’t ask, he just wants it to be over.

A quiet whine escapes him as General Organa pulls out and wipes the dildo against his thigh. “You did very well Commander.” He doesn’t turn around as he hears the sound of her dressing and then the door opening and sliding shut behind her. 

When she’s gone Poe sinks to the floor and tries to keep himself together; he’s done his duty like a good soldier and he should be able to find pride in that.

It’s unsurprising that he doesn’t.


End file.
